Lost and Found*~
by XFpolly
Summary: Hope you like it, Im also in it....Paulina


Paulina Kowalczyk  
  
Period 6  
  
2-25-02  
  
Lost and Found  
  
  
  
One sunny day in downtown Chicago, four hobbits arrive out of no where. They go by the names of Frodo, the adventurous one, Sam, he's best friends with Frodo and cares for him very much, Pippin complains very much and likes to eat, and his best friend Merry is very much alike his friend Pippin. They all decide to look around for somebody to help them around, but no one can see them because they are three feet tall , different clothing, and big feet, people just step on them. A girl by the name of Paulina sees four little creatures from a distance and she decides to walk up to them to ask what they're doing here. All four creatures are startled as they lookup to find a tall girl looking down on them. Paulina asks," Hey, I'm Paulina, I saw you little things looking lost so I decided to ask you who you are and do you need any help?" Frodo replies in his sophisticated English accent, "We are from a far away place, and we don't seem to know where we are and how we got here." "Well this place is Chicago, the Windy City, with the tall skyscrapers and beautiful views", Paulina says, "Do you want me to show you around?" Pippin answers,"Sure, but where can we get some food?" Paulina leads them to a McDonalds, the cheapest place in town, but the hobbits don't seem to mind. They eat until they're so full they can't walk, but she encourages them to keep going so they can see some places. Paulina announces to them all, after a little walk, to look up high and they will see the Sears Tower. Merry says with a smirk, "The only thing that's tall in our country are the mountains." While in the elevator riding up all the floors till the top, Paulina starts talking about the Sears Tower," You see, the Sears Tower has one-hundred and ten floors, which makes it the tallest building in America." Sam whispers to Frodo, "She sounds like a teacher explaining all this stuff, we don't even know what she's talking about," Frodo replying in a whisper,"Oh leave her alone! I think she's pretty cute." They arrive to the top of the building to the observation deck getting out one by one from the elevator. "Wow! What a view!" they all exclaim. Paulina and Frodo go to the edge of the observation deck where they start to get a little closer. While Sam, Pippin, and Merry question if they can jump all the way down one-hundred and ten stories. "So Frodo, what kind of creature are you?" Paulina asks. Frodo replies, "I'm a hobbit, with large feet, curly hair, and pointy ears as you can see." Paulina,"Surely I can see that, it's not hard to miss, but I still think you're cute." "Well thanks; I don't get that very often." As they gaze into each others eyes, right before they touch each others lips, they hear the screams of people yelling "They're about to jump!" Frodo and Paulina rush over to where Pippin and Merry are hanging off the edge. "What are you doing? Do you want to get killed? Get up here right now!" Frodo yells, while Paulina hugs Sam because he was crying at the fact his friends were about to kill themselves. "Well I guess there's no point in jumping from such a tall place, lets just climb up again," Pippin says to Merry. After the crazy day in the city Paulina decides to invite all four hobbits to her house to meet her best friend Annette.  
  
All five of them arrive at Paulina's house in Bloomingdale to find Annette sitting at her doorstep crying. "Hey why are you here?" Paulina asks. "Well I was waiting for you but you never showed up." "That's not a nice thing to do." "Come on Annette let's go do something fun!" Sam shouts out. "Well I guess I should invite you into my house, do you want some tea?" Paulina asks Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. "Tea sounds nice, and some cheese too please." "Do you think you will have to leave soon?" Paulina asks. "Well I think so, we can't stay here forever." Merry replies. Paulina thinks to herself where Annette and Sam might be, but she just wishes she can get a kiss from Frodo. As the sun starts setting from a long day, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry start to feel weird. They are starting to disappear into thin air very slowly from the feet up. "Well thanks for everything Annette and Paulina," all four hobbits said. Right at the moment where all hobbits were gone, but Frodo still didn't fully disappear. Paulina ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Frodo promised that one day, if they could, they would be back. Paulina and Annette were left all alone gazing into the sky. "Don't worry they will be back," Annette said with a smile. 


End file.
